Aliya Dayspring (Earth-4935)
(co-founder and founding member); | Relatives = Nathan Summers (Cable) (husband, deceased); Hope (sister); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (son, deceased); Stryfe (husband's clone); Rachel Grey (Marvel Girl) (alternate reality half-sister-in-law) Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (alternate reality half-sister-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-4935 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Black tattoos on her left cheek | Citizenship = Nor-Am Pact region | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Art Thibert | First = Cable #1 | Death = Cable #1 | HistoryText = In an alternate future, about 2,000 years from now, Aliya Dayspring was a mutant and a novitiate member of the Clan Askani. The Askani deified the ancient X-Men and prophesied "Dayspring" or the "Askani'son", their messiah. Apocalypse had ascended to power and ruled much of North America. The Clan Askani were the only rebellion left to oppose Apocalypse's rule. Following the fall of Apocalypse, new dictatorship arose in Apocalypse's place, the New Canaanites. In Ebonshire, Aliya was mentored by Madame Sanctity, who turned the remains of the Askani into the Askani Sisterhood. After Apocalypse was defeated, Aliya began to believe that her mentor was going mad. Nathan Dayspring Madame Sanctity sent Aliya to recruit the Nathan Dayspring and she arrived just in time to save him from Daegon. After battling the insectoid Loci, Aliya took Nathan back to Madame Sanctity and he asked to learn the ways of the Askani. Even though Nathan was a man, Sanctity ordered Aliya to instruct him because he was the Askani'son. After the New Canaanites attacked, Nathan saved Aliya and he began to lose control of his Techno-organic virus in front of her. During the battle, Madame Sanctity was seemingly killed, but had actually joined with Stryfe, a clone of Nathan and leader of the New Canaanites. Aliya, Nathan, and his friend Tetherblood but promised to build a rebellion against the New Canaanite tyranny. Clan Chosen Nathan became the foremost military leader of the New Canaanites' opposition, the Clan Chosen, and continued the ways of the Askani. Aliya and her sister Hope were members of the forces Nathan led. Eventually, Stryfe captured a glowing flask from Nathan's camp and Nathan became sick. Aliya was sent to the 20th century to bring back Cable, unknown to her the adult version of Nathan, to aid his younger self. After retrieving the glowing flask (the being known as Ship now living within Nathan's techno-organic body-parts), Nathan was revived. Aliya fell in love with Nathan and the two married. Aliya took the clan name of 'Jenskot' as a tribute to the legendary X-Men Jean and Scott, the parents of the Askani'son. Jenskot later gave birth to her son, Tyler Dayspring. Tyler grew up to join his his mother's band of freedom fighters. During an attack by Stryfe's forces, a bomb was set and Aliya was fatally wounded. Aliya died in Nathan's arms and asked him to take care of her son, unaware that Tyler had been abducted. Legacy While recovering from the Techno-Organic Virus after the Onslaught crisis, Cable experienced a vision of Aliya at peace with Tyler beside her. | Powers = Aliya possessed telepathy and telekinesis. It is known that she was less powerful than Cable and Jean Grey-Summers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is unclear if Hope was Aliya's sister by blood or their association in the Askani sisterhood. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis